1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to educational devices and, more specifically, to a system having a plurality of templates whereby a user selects a template and inserts the template into the template holder and after inserting a sheet of paper between the template and template holder proceeds to practice their handwriting.
Each template, with the exception of one, having a number of columns and rows, each first column of said templates has a figure imprinted on each row, each second column has a stencil of the figure in the corresponding row wherein the user would practice following the stencil until such time selected by the user to practice writing the figures in the following corresponding rows each having a box of similar size as the imprinted and stencil boxes and each of the boxes having a number lines imprinted around the edges to aid the user in sizing the figures to the boxes.
The templates for the alphabet have four rows for each letter whereupon is printed in the first column an uppercase block letter, a lowercase block letter, an uppercase script letter and a lowercase script letter. Also included with the alphabetic templates is a number template for the ten digits; a special geometric figure template; a vowel template having two rows for each vowel, a lowercase block letter and a lowercase script letter; and a universal template having various sized boxes for various sizes of the figures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other educational devices designed to aid in the practice of letter formation. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,402 issued to Paul on May 8, 1973.
Another patent was issued to Strohl on Jun. 2, 1970 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,874. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,499,838 was issued to Smith on Mar. 7, 195. Still yet another was issued on Mar. 2, 1920 to Sargent as U.S. Pat. No. 1,332,761 and another was issued to Radley on Apr. 1, 1884 as U.S. Pat. No. 295,941.
An educational device including a base plate, a front frame having its left edge secured to the left edge of the base plate and a roll having paper thereon secured to the upper end of the base plate which roll is provided with a knob which a pupil may rotate with one hand while he pulls while he pulls the free end of the paper downwardly between the base plate and the frame. The front frame is provided with an elongated opening for receiving a slide having letters or numerals stenciled therein. The slide may be formed of a single piece or a plurality of connected segments which slide is held stationary within the frame by suitable means, such as by beveled edges which engage beveled edges at the openings in the front frame. The stencil is preferably formed of a plastic material having a thickness of 0.05 to 0.06 of an inch so that in forming letters or numerals, the pencil will allow a definite pattern. If desired, small numerals may be etched or printed upon the stencil adjacent each letter or numeral to show the progressive strokes of the pencil which are utilized in forming the letters or numerals.
A writing guide for use with sheets of various types of paper, such as translucent unruled sheets of stationary, as a guide for obtaining proper margins, straight lines across the sheet, lateral positioning and vertical alignment of indentations, etc. it preferably consists of a platen or flat board providing a supporting surface on which the sheet is positioned and which is provided with a border or frame for overlapping the edges of the sheet on its two sides and top and bottom, the overlap being such as to provide the desired margins on the sheet when the writing is confined to the exposed upper face of the sheet as well as to grip and hold the sheet firmly but releasably. The platen is provided with horizontal and vertical guide lines and other indicia which show through the sheet to help the writer keep straight lines and vertical alignment of paragraph and other indentations as well as to locate other areas. Also, the inner edge of the frame or border may be provided with notches for locating page numbers or the like and which are located in a selected manner relative to the grid provided on the platen by the horizontal and vertical lines.
This United States Patent discloses a template strip for forming all the letters of the alphabet comprising a continuously repeated sequence of perforated and special-shaped character-forming portions arranged alternately along the strip, said perforated portions containing two parallel rows of correspondingly spaced apertures, said special-shaped portions each containing three adjacent joined members, one of said members comprising a vertical leg transverse with respect to the strip and a sidewise disposed U-shaped element, whereby said member is substantially P-shaped, another of said members comprising an outer circular element and an inner circular element contained within and tangent to the outer circular element, and the third of said members comprising two inclined legs meeting at an apex and a horizontal connecting bar joining said legs.
This United States Patent discloses a plate or stencil by means of which persons may be taught the proper formation of letters and the hand trained and guided in such formation. The patent also discloses a novel means of holding the stencil in position over a paper pad or slate thus preventing the stencil from slipping, but permitting its ready removal for the purposes of viewing the written work said holding means comprised of a flange on one side of said stencil and a plate having a number of slots for the insertion of and fastening thereto a number of nuts and bolts and wherein said plate forms a right angle with the stencil wherein the pad or slate will reside with said right angle.
While these educational devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.